Hello, Sweetie
by fantasy is a state of mind
Summary: Fred encounters a visitor from his past, but doesn't quite remember what his father told him in the end. One-shot. Please read and review. FIRST FRED/ DOMINIQUE.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you see here. It belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Warning: cousincest. Don't like, don't review. **

Fred Weasley the second flipped the sign in the window so that it said "Closed". Gazing upon the dimly lit Diagon Alley, Fred smiled to himself as large and puffy snowflakes fell from the dark heavens.

He decided that looking outside didn't help him any when it came to closing the shop, so he turned around and clumsily grabbed at the broom and dustpan, dropping the dustpan.

Swearing under his breath, Fred went to sweep the floor. He was lucky to have this place, especially since his father was still mad at him from what he'd done years past.

Honestly, Fred couldn't remember her anymore. He was good at blocking out bad memories, and SHE was most definately one of them. But Fred had reformed, and hadn't done anything of the sort. She was shipped off to France, wasn't she? Not that it mattered. He'd never see her again.

Occupied in thought, Fred heard a knock on the door. Still crouched over sweeping the wooden floors of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, he called out "Sorry, we're closed!"

Still, the knocking continued. Fred stood up and turned around "I'm sorry, we're closing!"

The knocking didn't stop. Fred sighed, and dropped the broom and dustpan. As he walked to the door, he continued on "I'm sorry, but we are-"

He opened the door to finish his sentance, but instead began the encounter with a young woman with shoulder length black waves "Hello, sweetie."

Fred gaped "I-I really am sorry, but we- we are cl-closing."

She smiled at him seductively "You can make an exception for family, can't you, Freddie?"

_No._

Without waiting for Fred to physically say something, the woman waltzed right into the store "Ah, it's nice and warm in here, Freddie. A whole hell of a lot better that bitter cold out there."

Fred, still standing by the door, eyes bugged out of his head, squeaked "Closed."

She turned around, surprised "Fred, I thought I was your favorite cousin?"

_Can't be her._

A look of complete and utter shock washes over the raven haired woman's beautiful face "You don't remember who I am, do you?" she asked, walking toward you, an almost hurt look o her face now.

She was standing directly in front of the seemingly petrified Fred and whisped into his ear "Well, then it looks like I'll have to make you remember."

"No! Don't!" Fred cried out suddenly, almost causing the woman to jump.

"Why not?"

"Because if you are who I think you are, my mother will kill me if she even finds out you came here!"

She didn't appear the slightest bit fazed by his words "Oh, that's right. Dear Uncle George passed away a few years ago, didn't he? You know, I wanted to come to the funeral. Say my goodbyes. But," she spat out bitterly "my parents told me that I was a stupid little whore, and after what I'd done, I didn't deserve to go to his funeral."

She sank herself down in a nearby chair, looking down at her lap.

Not sure of entirely what to do, Fred walked over to the woman and rested a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

The next few words she uttered sent Fred back to his sixth year in Hogwarts.

"Even after all-"

_"Fred, want a Butterbeer?" his golden haired cousin asked him._

_He nodded to her, and she smiled and asked the barista for another the order was complete, Dominique handed Fred his Butterbeer. As she did so, their fingers touched, sending a jolt through Fred, but it felt... nice._

"-this-"

_They were walking to class from the Gryffindor common room._

_"I can't believe you made us late, Fred!"_

_"Me?" Fred asked angrily " I wasn't the one who spent an hour and a half doing my hair!"_

_"Welll, excuse me for caring about my appearance! It's not my fault that unlike a certain someone I make myself look nice!"_

_"Beneath all that makeup, you still probably look like the troll you are!"_

_"Why the HELL do you think I wear all that makeup than Fred? I am ugly!"_

_By this point, Fred and Dominique had stopped walking unconciously. Tears were brimming in Domnique's blue-green eyes._

_"Dominique, you're beautiful," Fred whispered and leaned forward to kiss his cousin._

"-time-"

_"We- we shouldn't do this," Dominique panted into his ear, before kissing him again._

_"That's what you say everytime," Fred murmurred into her neck before they fell onto the bed._

****"-I've always wanted to see you again."

_"Did you hear that?" asked Dominique, looking around, breathing heavily._

_Fred, arm wrapped around her shakes his head "No."_

_"Must have just been my imagination."_

_"Paranoia."_

_She rolls over to face him, smiling and kisses him. Soon Fred is on top of her, and they almost don't hear the door opening, with George, Louis, Grandma, and Harry standing in it, jaws dropped in horror._

_"What the fuck?" George shouts angrily, tackeling Fred and sending him plummeting off the bed, punching him in the eye, the jaw, breaking his nose._

_He can hear Louis yelling at his sister "What the hell, Dom, I thought you were better than this, Mum and Dad will be so pissed-" but she's not listening to her brother.._

_"Stop it, Uncle George, STOP it!" he can tell she's crying._

_Uncle Harry gets George off him, but he just lays there because he's too scared, too broken to move. _

_When the both of you get downstairs, Bill and Fleur tell her that she's going to Beauxbatons. She's been crying this whole time now, but she began sobbing even harder and he can't make out any intelligible words._

He was staring at her, and she got up.

"As I seem to remember, we were rudely interupted last time we were together," she smirked at him.

"Dom," he choked out "we can't-"

"That's what you always say," she said, looking as though she were vicous tiger stalking her prey, and her prey was Fred.

He backed into the chair and she walked up to him and pushed his shoulders down, forcing him to sit on the chair, and she sat in his lap, kissing him.

And as badly as Fred wanted tell her to stop, as badly as he wanted to stop, the thought that she, his Dominique was back with him, made him stop, and forget everything his dead father had told him to do.

**A/N: Don't favorite without reviewing.**


End file.
